


Stuck Together

by softiesharpie



Series: Avalance Social Media AU [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other, but also kind of, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: Ava and Sara are trapped by the team (and Gary) in the galley together in an attempt to get them to talk...





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes with my [social media au](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie/status/1163524638917517313?s=20) on Twitter. If you haven't read it, this fic might be hard to understand without context.
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

This couldn't be happening.

_Fuck._

She was stuck in the galley with none other than Sara Lance.

On top of that, her time courier wouldn't let her portal away or contact anyone so she was basically helpless. What made it even worse was that Sara was wearing a tank top. A tank top that showed a generous amount of her biceps and _holy shit_, Ava could barely breathe.

Sara eventually stopped banging on the door when she realized that there was no way she was getting out of there. She sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down it.

Ava looked at Sara incredulously. "Don't tell me you're giving up."

Sara pursed her lips in barely concealed annoyance. "There's nothing else we can do. We just have to wait it out until the rest of the team fixes the problem."

Ava groaned. "So that's it then? We're trapped?" She sighed and sat down next to Sara, leaving enough room between them so they weren't touching. To be quite honest, Ava wasn't that angry with the fact that she was stuck with Sara. She just knew it would be harder to hide her attraction to Sara when they were so close in proximity.

"Yup." Sara said, she wasn't very happy in this situation either.

Uncomfortable silence stretched out for minutes and Ava suddenly had an idea.

"Is it just me or was the team acting strangely today?" Ava suddenly asked, taking off her blazer and folding it neatly before she put it on the floor beside her. She then rolled up her sleeves and turned to face Sara.

Sara couldn't help but see the slightly hidden, but still noticeable, muscles under Ava's white button-up and she was surprised by this. Sure, she knew Ava had a great body. But, much was hidden by her suits. So, Sara was momentarily speechless.

Her mouth hung open like a fish out of water and she stared at Ava's newly exposed skin.

"Hey," Ava snapped in her face, "earth to Sara?"

Sara blinked a few times and her cheeks flushed when she realized how long she'd been zoning off for. "Um," she cleared her throat, "what did you say again?"

Ava wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. _Did she just check me out?_ Ava wondered to herself, before dismissing the idea.

"Was your team acting strangely earlier? Before the Waverider shut down?" Ava repeated herself, it was rare to see Sara thrown off her stride like this.

Sara frowned because, yes, they were acting very weird. "Yeah, now that you mention it, they were. They rushed out of the room and they won't answer my texts." She said.

Ava sighed. "Gary was acting weird too. He'd never just text me and ask if we can come here, it's always something that's been planned out beforehand." She did feel a bit relieved now that she knew that everything was okay, that the Waverider and herself would be fine. 

Sara had an idea as to why the team had done this but she didn't want to tell Ava. What would she say, anyways? _I know it's weird but sometimes I don't know whether I want to kiss you or slap you and I might like you but I don't know. I'm not good with feelings?_ No.

"At least we know we're not in danger." Ava said to fill the silence.

Sara nodded and let out a long breath. It was new seeing Ava like this, so not in control and caught off guard.

"As long as everything's resolved by 7. Henry won't be happy with me if I'm not there to feed him." Ava said offhandedly, checking her time courier again and it still wasn't working.

"Henry? Is that your dog?" Sara tilted her head to the side curiously.

Ava chuckled. "No. He's my cat. I'm not really a dog person."

Sara frowned at that. "Really? You're a cat person?" She seemed genuinely offended by that. "That's... shocking. Wow. Cats are jerks, I just thought you'd know that already."

Ava just rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You're a dog person?"

Sara snickered. "I like 'em dumb and loyal." She said and watched Ava scrunch up her nose adorably. _Wait. Adorably? When did Ava ever become adorable?_

"Why am I not surprised." Ava deadpanned with a chuckle, shaking her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means... you're like a dog, kind of. You're easily excitable, loyal, outgoing and annoying."

Sara was enjoying the compliments and when Ava said she was annoying, Sara looked irritated once more.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Sara mumbled and rolled her eyes, picking at a loose strand on her pants. She was already bored and it hadn't been more than ten minutes.

"Excuse me?"

Sara laughed then. "You're the most annoying, infuriating person I've ever met." She said but she faltered slightly when she saw hurt cross Ava's face before she went stoic again.

Ava bit her lip and looked away. _Okay, I deserved that._

Guilt tugged at Sara and she frowned. "Look..." she blew out a long breath, "clearly, we were pitted against each other from the start. We don't even know much about each other... I mean, is your name even Ava or is it a nickname?" She chuckled, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Ava hesitated before nodding. "You're... right.” It seemed to pain her just to admit that. “Maybe we've... gone about this the wrong way." She hated admitting when she was wrong. But she didn't hate Sara, she never had. It was just that hate was an easier emotion to feel than infatuation and admiration.

She didn’t know what to make of Sara right now. She could tell that her guard was obviously, and rightfully, still up. But, there was something new in her eyes that Ava had never seen before.

Sara stayed silent for a moment, feeling her heart pound and stutter in her chest. "So... how about we start over? Tell me about yourself?"

Ava opened her mouth to say a multitude of things, _I'm the Director of the Time Bureau, I've worked there for five years, I didn't like it at first because there was so much paperwork, I prefer field work more than anything, I-_

"The real you. Not Director Sharpe. Just Ava." Sara rushed out, she could already tell that Ava was going to talk solely about her job.

Ava closed her mouth and furrowed her brows, she wasn't sure if she liked how well Sara could read her.

"Okay, well... Ava is my real name. Not a nickname. I was born in Fresno... I made honor roll every year from the time I was 5 until I graduated college. I..."

As time passed, Ava started feeling more comfortable with Sara. She started talking about more personal things. She told Sara how she never really got along with her parents, how she'd always felt a disconnect with them. She told her about when she'd found Merlin, he was in a little box on the side of the road in the middle of winter. She told Sara how even though she was very much a cat person, she hadn't been looking for a pet. But, she couldn't just leave Merlin there. So, she took him to the vet to make sure he didn't have any diseases and took him in. She told Sara how on some days, she was so stressed that she couldn't sleep. That she'd been days without sleeping because she'd either been working or was too stressed about the state of the Bureau.

Sara found herself starting to understand more why Ava was such a hard-ass around people. She had to be. It hadn't been easy for Ava to work her way up to being the Director, the fact that she was a woman didn't help with that. Sara actually found herself feeling some sympathy for Ava when she was told that Ava was underestimated by many of the agents at the Bureau, and how those agents had tried many times to get her demoted but failed. Ava had learned over time that the only way people would take her seriously was if she was cold and uncompromising.

Sara opened up about easier aspects of her past, talked about what it felt like when she originally joined the Legends and how she felt when she became the Captain. She talked about how sometimes, she didn't feel adequate enough to lead her team into battle, knowing they trusted her unequivocally with their lives. Knowing that they'd die for her and that she'd do the same for them, without hesitation.

She talked about she wouldn't have expected the team to become her family, that they would become the people she trusted with her life.

Ava was actually starting to enjoy their conversation. Sara occasionally cracked a dumb joke that made Ava snort out a laugh (but she’d never admit to doing that).

Sara found herself mesmerized by this side of Ava. She was so... _soft_. Whenever she didn't have to be the tough Bureau director, she was so inexplicably _soft_ and _warm_ and Sara noticed that the feeling she hadn't been able to put a word to, the feeling she'd felt for awhile when she was around Ava, increased tenfold when she heard Ava laugh at one of her jokes, and saw her smiling in a way that seemed to light up her whole face.

It was clear that Ava was still not letting herself fully let go with Sara, and that Sara was feeling the same way. Both of them knew that there was something real between them, something they weren't able to pinpoint yet. They didn't bring that up, they just talked about random things that were going on in their lives. 

Sara's chest ached with a feeling she hadn't felt in ages. She was hesitant about giving into it, she couldn't help but think this would all end horribly and she would regret it. But...maybe, just maybe, she could get used to feeling like this...


End file.
